Naruto Effect: Hunting the Shadow Broker
by thedormin
Summary: Months after the events of Naruto Effect, Shepard's squad encounter old friends who happen to be on the same mission: Hunting the Shadow Broker. One Shot sequel to Naruto Effect and Prequel to Naruto Effect: Arrival.


Naruto Effect – Hunting the Shadow Broker

**Special AN: please note that this story takes place _after_ "Naruto Effect" and _before_ "Naruto Effect: Arrival".  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a typical day on the road to Konoha. Weather was nice, roads were not crowded and for a change there were no problems with the escort mission.<p>

"Are you reading one of the books that the Gethslayer wrote, Kakashi?"

Of course, there were other things that could take away from the calm walk. Hakate Kakashi was on a near month long escort mission of an off-world author, Lia'Vael Nar Ulnay, who was doing a book tour of the various Shinobi villages when her book "Tales of the Gethslayer" reached their world after becoming an apparent hit on other places/planets. It was still a bit much for Kakashi to grasp that there was more to the world, the universe actually, then just the Shinobi villages but the completely suit covered, clawed footed girl/woman beside him was proof of that.

It started half a year ago when the "one eyes", now known as Geth, appeared. Then came the woman known as Shepard who helped them fight off the Geth before gaining herself another team member in the form of Uzumaki Naruto only to return with him when they came under attack by, not the Geth, but by bug like creatures called "Collectors" which led to not only the final fight with Uchiha Sasuke but the changing of everything the Shinobi knew.

Now there were people from different worlds showing up in various villages. Quarians, the race that his current charge was of, became frequent visitors to the various villages, especially Konoha as they viewed Naruto as a religious figure and many came to Konoha in hopes of seeing the 'great and mighty Gethslayer' along with frequenting many of Naruto usual haunts. It got to the point where Kakashi's former students favorite restaurant had to import and add Quarian dishes to their menus out of fear of losing all the potential business that came around.

Speaking of Quarians, it turned out that this one was a bit of a handful especially when it came to anything related to the Hokage. While Kakashi didn't begrudge the girl, he was definitely happy that they were closing in on the gates of Konoha where he could take his leave and earn his rest from the chatterbox beside him.

_Hmmmm…_Kakashi thought to himself as his senses kicked in and he felt the presence of someone approaching. It was strange as it shouldn't be happening this close to the main gates of the village. With barely a sound the ANBU appeared in front to them, earning a surprised "eep" from Lia.

"Kakashi-san," the white masked person started, "You must head for the Konoha hospital immediately. Your mission has changed."

While it wasn't that unusual for Kakashi to encounter ANBU, it still was odd given how soon he was to finishing his mission.

"And what of my current mission?" the silver haired elder shinobi asked

"I will ensure that your charge makes it to her hotel and then to where her transport awaits."

Looking confused at the conversation, Lia chimed into the discussion.

"Kakashi, are you going to leave me with him?"

Turning towards the Quarian author, Kakashi spoke in a somewhat regretful tone, although his was hiding that he was secretly glad for the change in duties.

"I'm afraid so. This is part of the deal as missions change constantly but rest assured that my friend here will make sure you make it back safely. Take care Lia-san!"

Without giving the girl a chance to object or even respond Kakashi just vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the hospital he was surprised at the heightened security. This generally happened when either there was a serious poison or disease outbreak or if a very high ranking official was injured and admitted. Entering he was waved through by the ABNU on station without much checking. It helped that said ANBU was Yuugo so she knew it was him before he even entered the building. Upon arriving on the actual floor that his former junior directed him to he found that this time he was searched and checked before being allowed to enter the area.<p>

This level of security led to only one conclusion for Kakashi: the Hokage was attacked.

Walking down the hall he looked into the only occupied room on the floor and hated being right. There lay the current Hokage of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto, hooked up to one of the many hospital machines and not being his lively, energetic self.

"Kakashi, good you got the message," came a female voice from behind that he immediately recognized as that of the former Hokage of the leaf, Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, what happened to him?" Kakashi said unable to hide the shock that Naruto of all people was taking down without half the village being destroyed in the process.

"We don't have the full details but according to Sakura, Naruto was doing his usual tour of the academy when an assassin jumped out and targeted her and Naruto being Naruto jumped in front and took the hit and has been like this since." Was the near monotone response the elder medic gave him.

Kakashi was silent trying to process what he was told. Naruto was attacked but it seemed Sakura was the target. Or was it a case of Naruto being the real target and the attacker went over Sakura knowing that the blond Hokage would take the hit for the girl he's loved for years?

"The girls are down the hall in a lab and would like to see you as soon as possible. Before you ask I don't know why," Tsuande added with frustration, "Leave it to the brat to find the two women, that together, are as equally as frustrating as him with their plans."

"Well then, I guess I should go see what the wives of the Hokage want with me," Kakashi stated with his cheerful tone before excusing himself and heading down the hallway to the lab area to meet with the previously mentioned Uzumaki matriarchs. It was still a bit of a sore spot to some as many felt that it was Jiraiya's influence upon the young man or that he was being used by the pair of women for their own needs. Kakashi himself didn't see any problem as all three were happy and found a way to make it work. It also helped that Tali could fight with her wits as well as any sharp tongued Hyuuga, Neji being on the receiving end of one such exchange with the young man questioned the Quarian's loyalty.

Reaching the end of his short walk Kakashi looked in to see both women looking at something in the lab while discussing in hushed whispers about something, most likely about whatever they are looking it. Reaching up Kakashi causally knocked on the door frame to announce his presence, causing both girls to turn and look towards the doorway

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed with joy, "I'm glad you made it so quickly," she started before walking closer to her former sensei.

"I see things have been busy since I left," he replied, trying to add some humor the obvious situation.

While Sakura appreciated the man's attempt to lighten the mood the other women in the room didn't see to get it.

"I can see where Naruto gets his attitude for making light of a bad situation."

Kakashi just sighed, Tali was a hard nut to crack at times. "Well Tali-san, I was just trying to make things easier. I saw him in the bed so I know things must be grim if Sakura and Tsunade-sama couldn't heal him right away."

"It's worse then that Kakashi-sensei." Sakura confirmed before turning around and grabbing something off the tale and tossing it at Kakashi for him to catch, "That's what hit Naruto."

Looking it over, it appeared to be a dart of some sort but it was far lighter then anything he had ever seen in all his years of being a Shinobi. It also had some sort of writing that Kakashi couldn't make out.

"This isn't from any of the Shinobi countries is it?" Kakashi asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Correct, it's not from any of the known Citadel races either," Tali added," it injected nanites into his system and we can't get them out and as long as they're in him they're going to kill him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just a simple Shinobi and…" Kakashi began to state having a feeling he now knew what the plan these two had involved.

"You are one of the best and you vanishing from the village for a short time on a classified mission won't bee seen out of the ordinary." Sakura interrupted, "and you'll have Shizune with you so she can handle the medical side and knows what to look for which will also add to your cover. Your job will be to guard her and find out who and why they attacked us."

Tali then began to speak on her part, "I've arranged for you to be taken off world by a Quarian ship. It will be quiet and no one will know you are off world. I have a friend that can help us track down the source of this attack and how to save Naruto but she's off world."

Kakashi was unsure. He's done missions similar to this before but never 'off world'. There were lots of variables that he was unsure about. But most of all, he recalled his own lesson to his students on their first day.

_Those who disobey the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash._

"I understand. I will find them." Kakashi told the pair, "Who is my contact?"

Tali looked at Sakura and nodded before answering Kakashi

"You'll be meeting one of my old team mates on a planet called Illum. An Asari by the name of…"

* * *

><p>A few days later Jane Shepard was currently racing though the skies of Illum in a transport with Liara T'Soni chasing after the rouge SPECTRE Tela Vasir. After getting a lead on the Shadow Broker, Shepard went to her friend and former team member Liara T'Soni who was also pursuing the Shadow Broker. Together they had had decided it was now time to take down the hidden power broker once and for all. Agreeing to meet later at Liara's apartment it appeared that someone made an attempt at Liara's life with the SPECTRE Vasir at the scene investigating the murder attempt. All that led to a Salarin, a blown up building, Shepard being toss off a few stories of said building and discovering that the SPECTRE was in fact on the Shadow Brokers payroll that also had vital information as to the location of the Shadow Broker.<p>

Now they're in the midst of a high speed chase through the massive traffic flows of Illum trying to catch up to the lead that they needed.

"Shepard, please be careful!" Liara beckoned from her spot in the passenger seat of the transport cab.

"Oh relax, this is nothing," Shepard replied in a casual tone, trying to reassure her friend despite the dangerous situation and driving.

Racing in and around the various tall buildings that made up the city, the chase came to a head when Vasir tried to force Shepard's craft into a wreck. Shepard being Shepard would not stand by and began bumping back with her transport.

"Hang on!" the commander yelled out and she again drove her cab into Vasir's vehicle and forced it into another craft before it crashed down into a parking area in an apartment complex.

"Shepard, she's down! We need to get to her before she gets away!" Liara called out in excitement, that being as excited the Asari would get as Shepard landed the cab near the crash site. Before they could capture her, a pair of transports landed with members of the Shadow Broker's private security force.

"Keep them away!" Vasir yelled out as an order as she ran away while the troops began to fire on the pair.

The fire fight didn't last long as Shepard and Liara's combat experience, plus their biotics, made short off of the essentially hired mercenaries that only managed to slow them down and not stop them. It was at that point that Liara made a discovery.

"Vasir is injured and bleeding badly. We should easily be able to track her."

Before they could begin following, Shepard stopped Liara,

"What happened back there?" The red head began to ask, "You're not acting like normal. You're being clouded by your revenge; I could have been killed when I went out that building."

Pausing for a moment, Liara gathered her thoughts before replying "I'm sorry Shepard. The Shadow Broker has taken so much from you, from me, from all of us. I just want to put an end to it and now. I'm sorry if I seem cold, it's just that…"

Liara was stopped when Shepard placed a hand on her shoulder, "I understand but someone who is close to me once said 'Vengeance brings nothing back'. We should just worry about getting Vasir and then the Shadow Broker."

Liara smiled and understood what her former commander was trying to say, "Whoever told you that is very wise."

Shepard smile back, "Maybe after this you can come with me and meet him. I've been meaning to go and visit him."

"I would like that Shepard. First, let's catch up to Vasir and settle this." The asari stated while gesturing at the blood trail leading away from them.

Making their way in and through some of the apartments, they finally caught up to the bleeding Asari, just as she entered an area where there was a social gathering.

"Vasir!" Shepard shouted but the other SPECTRE turned and grabbed one of the party goers and took the woman as a hostage.

"Drop the weapons Shepard or I'll kill this woman." Vasir sneered, "You want to get out of this don't you." The Asari then taunted to her scared captive

"Please," the human woman pleaded, "I want to see my son again."

Shepard was trying to figure out a way but didn't see it and didn't want to shoot the hostage, despite that being an option.

"Liara, lower you gun." Shepard told her companion, "We'll drop our guns Vasir. Let the woman go."

Placing their guns on the ground, Vasir then started to laugh "You are a fool Shepard. You gave up your only chance to save yourselves and this woman."

"Actually I think this is where I come in…" came a male voice from behind and before Vasir, Shepard and Liara could react Vasir felt a push as her hostage was taken away. Vasir then just managed to dodge what appeared to be a projectile weapon as darts flew past her face. Looking in the direction where the darts came form Vasir saw a dark haired human looking woman was what appeared to be a dart launcher on her forearm. The man seemed to 'appear' next to her with the hostage safe and sound.

Vasir didn't recognize the pair but studying them she noted they were obviously together. The silver hair man wore a mask and covered one of his eyes along with a green vest and blue clothing underneath. The woman wore nearly identical clothing save for the sleeves on her shirt being longer and covering her hands completely.

It was then that Vasir realized who exactly these newcomers were

"Shinobi…." She muttered.

Meanwhile, Shepard came out of her stupor to grab her weapon and then address the Shinobi.

"Kakashi? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, you see I was walking down the road of life when…" but he was cut off by Shizune's authoritative voice.

"Concentrate on the enemy Kakashi, you can flirt with Shepard-san later…"

Before Kakashi or Shepard could even answer Vasir yelled in rage and began to use her biotic Charge to begin moving around the area quickly before anyone could attack her. She made a few passes before kakashi just smirked under his mask and then quickly vanished and as Vasir was in the midst of stopping to attack, he reappeared and delivered a side kick knocking the rogue Asari into one of the retaining walls.

"I was trained by one of the fastest people on my world," he began in his usual drawl, "and I helped train the most unpredictable Shinobi ever. Next time, don't move in a straight line." He finished, explaining how he managed to hit her.

"You think you've won. All you've done is stopped me. The Shadow Broker will still be out there and stop you all." As Vasir then coughed up some blood and died on the spot.

Walking over to the body, Liara took the disc that Vasir stole before turning to Shepard and the two Shinobi.

"I didn't know you knew these Shinobi, Shepard?" the Asari asked.

"Oh, sorry. Liara T'Soni this is Kakashi and Shizune. They're a part of the Shinobi village on Shin that I've worked with recently."

"Wait! You are Liara T'Soni?" Shizune jumped in asking the question

"We were sent here by a mutual friend to meet with you." Kakashi added, "What a wonderful turn eh Shepard-san. It must be fate for us to be together again" he finished with an eye smile towards the red head.

Ignoring Kakashi's attempted flirting, Sheaprd turned to Shizune, "what's happened on Shin? He wouldn't send you off world and not tell me unless it's serious."

"I think we should talk privately…" Kakashi while looking around and noticing some people beginning to gather at the scene of the short fight.

"I agree," Liara added, "We should leave before the authorities arrive."

"We'll talk on the Normandy." Shepard said, "It's safer there."

The four didn't waste much time as they made their way back to the hanger area where the Normandy was docked. Shepard noticed that unlike the younger Shinobi that she worked with, specifically Naruto, Kakashi and Shizune were calmer and quieter during their ride in the transport cab. Of course, Shepard knew it was best to get the Shinobi away from the local law enforcement as she had no clue how either side would react, especially if the Shinobi were "on-mission" as it appeared.

Arriving near the hanger the four were near the entrance/exit to the ship when they were stopped by a man. A man in what appeared to be armor that looked like Shepard's but she could tell it was a fake.

"Commander Shepard!" he shouted and she knew who exactly this was.

"Oh dear… " Was Liara's response, also aware of this man.

"Oh shit…" was Shepard's, "Why are you here Conrad?"

Standing at attention at her question Conrad answered, "Well, I'm here to help you as a fellow SPECTRE and protect everyone from the evils…" and that's when he noticed the Shinobi and specifically Kakashi.

"Did you capture these people Commander? " and before he could get an answer, or even let them get in a word in, Conrad began his own theory. "Oh, I know. You arrested this Shinobi imposter for trying to hit on you."

"That is quite low of you pal," Conrad began in a speech to Kakashi, whom was equally surprised and amused at what is going on here, "You would dare to try and push yourself on this pure and angelic being. You are low. You are scum. You sir are a fornicator!"

Silence. Nothing but stunned silence is what followed Conrad's speech. Well, before Kakashi gave a disinterested reply.

"Were you talking to me?"

Sighing, Shpeard jumped in, hoping to stop an incident before it got any worse for Conrad, "Conrad. They're real Shinobi. Go home and rethink your life before you get hurt."

Walking forward, Kakashi then reached for his headband and lifted it up to expose his Sharingan eye, "I think you should follow her advice: Go home and rethink your life."

Liara T'Soni, up until now, had not been exposed to Shinobi. She knew of them by reputation. They were warriors who had abilities to manipulate the elements along with enhancing their own physical abilities. The Geth feared them to the point that one of them was reported to have a "flee on sight" order, the one named "the Gethslayer". The same one who also had the same order extended to the Batarian's due to his actions against various members of that race. The Krogan respected them and that in itself said something. She herself just witnessed the pair with her end a hostage situation and stop their opponent without using any of their powers.

Now this idiot human was trying to pick a fight with them in order to impress the commander and the male, the one called Kakashi appeared to be doing something. That was until she saw Conrad look into the red eye, a brief flicker in Conrad's before he stated in a daze, "I'm going to go home and rethink my life." And simply walked away.

"What did you do?" Liara asked wondering if this man is a telepath.

"I simply suggested that he should follow Shepard-san's advice with the help of a Genjutsu."

Shaking her head as she was used to Naruto pulling these stunts, Shepard simply stated, "We should just get aboard the Normandy while we can, before more trouble find us."

* * *

><p>Shizune looked around the briefing room on board the vessel called "the Normandy". It was actually a long room with a table in the center and various members of the crew, along with herself and Kakashi, standing around it with Commander Shepard at the head of it. She recognized Mordin from the work the pair did back on Konoha. She also recognized Garrus from their first contact with Shepard. Liara was also there, the person that she and Kakashi was sent to meet and rounding out the group was a dark haired woman that Shizune vaguely recalled being named Miranda.<p>

It did help with their communication barrier that Tali-san had given her and Kakashi a pair of those Omni-tool's that somehow, something Tali didn't bother explaining, helps translate the speaking languages for them to understand and vice-versa.

"Alright, why are you two out here?" Shepard started, "it must be important for him to send you two out and not tell me about it." And ended with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"To put it simply, Naruto is injured, very injured and we don't know how to fix him. Sakura felt it would be best to keep that quiet given how many enemies he has both at home and out here. That's why Tali suggested we quietly meet with Liara-san instead of you." Kakashi noted in his serious tone.

"How was he hurt?" asked Garrus, "I've seen him fight and know it takes quite a bit to keep him down."

With a nod to Shizune, the medic produced the dart and placed on the table before Kakashi took it and handed it to Shepard.

"Nothing I recognize," Shepard said as she looked at it before passing it over to Miranda, "Is it Cerberus?"

"Not that I can tell," Miranda Lawson stated, speaking for the first time, "besides, the people of Shin and Cerberus may not be on the best of terms but The Illusive Man wouldn't do anything to jeopardize one of the few groups that can fight..."

"Oh My!" Liara exclaimed, cutting off Miranda, "I believe our Shinobi friends are very lucky to have bumped into us."

"Go on," Shepard replied, hoping the Asari would explain her statement.

"I believe this is a device used by the Shadow Broker."

Confused, Shizune asked the obvious question for her and Kakashi, "The Shadow Broker?"

"Someone who runs a vast information network and also has used their resources to push situations along into a direction they want." Was the answer provided by Liara, "I fear to wonder what your friend would have done to have an assassination attempt."

"From what we've gathered, Naruto wasn't the actual target but took the hit for the target." Shizune stated, "had it not been for his special gift I fear we would have lost him."

As soon as she heard Shizune's brief explanation on what happened Shepard knew it was two scenarios: either the shot was at a civilian or at Sakura or Tali. Naruto being Naruto would try to protect them without a second thought. She knew after this, she'd have to have another chat with him.

"Mordin, " Shepard began in her usual commanding tone, "think you can try coming up with something in case the Shadow Broker isn't forthcoming?"

"Yes, I believe I can." Mordin answered while looking as though he was musing over a dozen possible solutions already while looking at the dart, "Would you be willing to assist me in my lab Shizune?"

"Of course Mordin-san" Shizune eagerly replied.

"Good, while you're doing that, I guess we'll have Kakashi with us to deal with whatever the Shadow Broker has once we get there," Shepard added before turning to the shinobi, "Unless you have any objections?"

"None, what so ever, "he answered before adding, "as long as I get a private tour of this vessel though."

Rolling her eyes, Shepard could see he wasn't going to back down, "Fine, I'll show you around."

While the others left, Garrus and Mordin chuckling, Liara stopped Shepard for a second as Kakashi walked out of the briefing room.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" she asked the commander with concern in her voice.

Looking at the door and making sure it was closed, "He may act like a flake but he's a professional and Shizune is a damned good medic. I trust them and so should you."

"Very well Shepard." Liara replied, "I'll trust you then."

* * *

><p>Much like the rest of the Normandy crew, Kasumi Goto was both concerned and angered upon hearing of their crew member being attacked. Like the rest of the crew, Kasumi still considered Naruto a part of the ship and as both Thane and Jack suggested, she wanted to be part of the group that went to Shin303 to check up on him while the ship went off on the mission Shepard had set out to do.<p>

The commander said no as she and the pair of shinobi present both assured those who wanted to go that he was in good hands. Kasumi didn't like it but accepted it, especially since the mission on hand was going to help him in the long run, or at least that was the hope from those involved.

As she made her way to her quarters, the former "Shinobi quarters", she entered and immediately there was someone else in there.

"Ah Goto-san," the man spoke in a nonchalant tone, "I was just waiting for you to come back so we can have a quick talk."

She tried to hide her surprise as she was actually curious how this man got past the security on the door. "I'd ask how you got in, but given that you were the man who trained Naruto, I would guess it was simple for you."

Standing from the couch that was placed in the room since the Shinobi squad left the ship, Kakashi closed his book and looked right at Kasumi and took a more serious stance in doing such.

"Forgive me Goto-san, but it is a concern when someone outside of my village managed to find a way to beat and break any of Naruto's seals."

Now Kasumi was a bit concerned. Does she tell the truth? Does she risk lying to this Shinobi who seems to have an issue with how she got into this room after Naruto left and neglected to remove the security seal he placed on it?

"I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're thinking," Kakashi stated, as if reading her mind. "As I said, I was merely curious as I know first hand Naruto's seals are quite tricky when he puts his mind to it. As you've hinted at, you know I was involved in his training along with being trained by the man whose work Naruto bases his own off of."

_Now that's an interesting tidbit_ she thought to herself upon hearing that. Naruto didn't tell where he learned but figured it was this man in front of her or his often spoke 'godfather' whom also had a hand in his upbringing after his parents deaths. Now she was more curious about her friend's past and of course who this man was, the one that Kakashi spoke of.

For the time being she decided that it's best to stay on good terms with this man and not play coy, for Naruto's sake as Kasumi still owed him a bit of a debt for helping her retrieve the greybox, she figured she might as well tell him. This Kakashi was the man who trained Naruto, and Sakura, so she figured he could be trusted.

"Fine, I'll talk." She spoke as she walked over to her bed with her arms mockingly in the air, "It wasn't that difficult once I figured out how it worked. I am the greatest thief alive after-all and I didn't become that just based on my good looks alone."

When Kakashi didn't give her any reaction she just continued.

"Once I realized that the Chakra your people use is just a specific type of energy, it was just a matter of finding out a way to replicate it in order to get the lock to think I was one of you, well, specific that weapons girl. I figured she would be the easiest of the four of them to be since she didn't use your energy abilities much."

"hmmm," was the first reaction she heard from Kakashi , "so you managed to somehow fool the seal into thinking you were Tenten?"

"Yes, I am quite proud of myself when it actually worked. You wouldn't imagine the number of times I got shocked by it in trying to beat it," Kasumi said, more upbeat as she fluffed her own ego at what she did.

"Well, that's all I need to hear." Kakashi stated as he began walking towards the door but just stopping before exiting he looked right at the hooded thief, "I just trust that you'll not share what you've done. You'd understand that it's not good that you can do what others who are seal masters couldn't and some would take that knowledge as being more dangerous then what your life is worth. And I will do what it takes to protect those that are my comrades. "

Chuckling, as she tried to ignore the obvious threat, "Don't worry, I can keep a secret."

And with that Kakashi's mood changed again, back to the near jovial type he had when he first arrived on the ship, "Good, good. Just making sure we'll clear. Ja ne"

And with that he walked out of the room and Kasumi pondered what he was trying to say to her.

_Guess I should wait for a bit before I head to Shin to try my hand in finding some interesting objects there. ._ she mused to herself.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the Normandy is very close to its final destination: The vessel where the Shadow Broker resides.<p>

"Rise and shine Commander, we're almost at our destination." Joker's voice came over the intercom.

Wiping her eyes and hitting the button to reply from her bed in her cabin, Shepard gave a quick reply, "Alert Liara and engage stealth systems Joker and tell the rest of the team to prepare for a briefing."

"Are we there already?" came the voice from the person next to her in the bed.

Jane Shepard started wondering if this relationship she had going on was entirely healthy. It started after she saw Kakashi leaving Kasumi's quarters. Despite not being worried she wanted to know what he was doing there. Although not knowing him long she had come to expect the man and his word games although she at least got out of him that he was just clearing up how Kasumi got past the seal on the door, something Shepard herself had been curious of herself. After that it led to the Commander giving the shinobi a tour of the Normandy. While she figured most of the systems were beyond him, he was still interested in the aspects of the ship and how it worked despite walking and reading that damned orange book of his.

The tour came to an end when they reached her cabin and she was still trying to figure out what possessed her to even bring Kakashi there. One thing led to another and the pair ended up in their current position – waking up in bed together after rekindling their brief relationship on Shin during the victory party.

"Yes, get up." Was the curt reply given by the Commander as she began to dress, "It's time we get to work."

* * *

><p>Arriving at the planet Hagalaz, the shuttle flew towards their final destination: the ship that served as the base of the Shadow Broker. Kakashi shifted as he tried to move around in the spacesuit he was given as he wondered how his former students felt the first time they were each given one. He looked across and saw Shizune sitting nervously with her helmet on her lap. <em>At least I'm not alone in feeling out of place <em>he mused to himself.

According to briefing given by Liara, they were headed to a place where the weather was "choppy" at best as it's where the planet is both heated and cooled simultaneously. Shepard warned both him and Shizune to be careful when it came to walking across this massive ship as Liara said the best way to get in the near fortress like place.

"We're here," came Liara's voice as that served as the only warning for the pair of Shinobi got to put their helmets on as the door snapped opened revealing the shuttle was just above a part of the Shadow Brokers ship. Following the Commander's and Liara's lead, Kakashi hopped out and landed on the hull of the massive ship with Shizune following in the rear as the Commander used hand signals to direct the squad with which way to go.

Almost immediately after the group began making their way along the outside of the ship, a hatch opened and small robots, with tripod legs began to fly out.

"Maintenance drones, "Liara announced, "They probably see us as debris. We should deal with them…"

A series of clangs followed by the drones falling cut Liara off as she watched the pair of Shinobi place their throwing weapons back in the pouches they had attached to the outside of their suits.

"Oh my, you people don't waste any time do you?" she asked, genuinely surprised by their actions.

"You hesitate, you're dead," was the reply she got from Kakashi as the pair began to move past the stunned Asari.

A quick tap on her arm brought Liara back from her daze.

"Told ya they'd be handy," Shepard said with amusement as she moved past the Asari and along the outside of the hull of the ship towards the door to enter it.

* * *

><p>Turned out that Shepard found herself right in noting that Kakashi and Shizune would be handy as not only did they have to deal with maintenance drones, but members of the Shadow Broker mercenary force as well on the outside of the ship. The red haired commander had seen Shinobi fight before, and she watched as Naruto, Sakura, Tenten and Lee had cut apart Collectors and other alike but it was near night and day when compared with these two older members.<p>

Once Liara revealed that the lightning rods on the ship could be discharged to incapacitate their enemies with it, was when the pair of warriors really went to work. Between Shizune throwing her shirukens into the pylons and Kakashi's speed, the mercs didn't stand a chance. The difference was quite clear to Shepard as the pair were just that more efficient and a bit more experienced then the kids were. Whereas Naruto would just use everything to his advantage, Kakashi used the pylons constantly, even catching the mercs off guard a few times by using the pylons to charge his Kunai before using it to pierce their armor.

The squad continued along the ship until they reached the door that would get them inside the actual ship where Liara began the process of hacking the door. After holding off the Shadow Broker forces, the team entered the ship and began moving through until they were held up in a corridor.

"They've got us pinned down," Shepard shouted, "Kakashi, think you or Shizune could do something?"

Without an answer, Kakashi first looked at Shizune, who gave him a nod, before vanishing in a blink of an eye and the gunfire from their foes stopping ahead of them.

"You might want to get up here," Kakashi stated from up front, "It seems we've got a prisoner in one of the rooms here."

Rushing up, the three women ran through the corridor until they came to the room in question with Kakashi standing in front. Ignoring the dead bodies on the ground around them, Shepard looked in and saw what appeared to be a Drell secured to a chair in the room with numerous wires and devices, along with a few monitors all around him in the chair.

"FERON!" Liara shouted as she ran forward and into the room to the person inside.

"I guess she knows this person…" Shizune spoke for what seemed to be the first time in a while.

"He's a friend who was helping her get intel on this place and was captured." Shepard informed the pair of Shinobi as to what she herself had learned back on Illum when the commander first got into this current mission.

The conversation was cut off as they watched Feron receive an electrical shock from the chair.

"Shepard help me cut the power." Liara shouted in a panic

"No, if you pull me out now my brain will be fried." Feron spoke in between shocked, "The only way to free me is from the inside the office but normally anyone that goes in there doesn't come back out."

"Don't worry, this time it will be different," spoke a confident Shepard.

Looking over, Feron noticed the pair of citizens form Shin303.

"You're Shinobi aren't you?" he asked towards.

"Yes," was the simple answer from Shizune.

A small chuckle came from the Drell followed by another shock.

"Don't try anything Feron, I'll get you out and deal with the Shadow Broker once and for all!" Liara announced before leading the group away and into the hallway that led to the final room where the Shadow Broker would be waiting for them.

* * *

><p>Walking into the room at the end of the corridor the group found it darkened with just enough light to make out some sort of creature sitting being a desk, as if it was waiting for them.<p>

"Ah, Commander Shepard," the being spoke in a very calm manner despite it's deep voice, "You do not realize how much trouble you have caused me although it is good that you will finally be in my possession after this."

"Why have you been torturing Feron?" Liara shouted at the Shadow Broker.

Seemingly ignoring the Asari, The Broker continued his speech.

"I am grateful to you for bringing these Shinobi Shepard. A male and female no less. They will make excellent breeding stock for me to boaster my forces in the future." Taking a pause and then seemingly turning its attention to Kakashi, "and even more that you've brought me Sharingan Kakashi. Your eye will make an excellent material for cloning to make my forces even stronger."

"Why did you attack Naruto-kun?" Shizune shouted, tired of hearing the speech.

"That was not my intention." Was the answer she got, "I had hoped taking the life of his mate would force your people to turn your eyes outward and then I could take advantage of that. Unfortunately he was the victim but this has turned to my favor in the end since I've eliminated an obstacle in my plans."

"This ends now!" Shepard shouted but got no vocal reaction other then the massive creature standing up.

"Shepard I know what this creature is," Liara began, "he is a Yahg. A violent race, barred from dealing with the citadel after they slaughtered the diplomatic team."

There was a small grunt from the Yahg that was the Shadow Broker that indicated to the group that Liara had hit the point.

"After that, the only times you saw them were if they were hunted for sport," and as she paused for a minute before adding, "or captured as a pet."

Then with a yell the Broker smashed the desk in front of it and threw the pieces at the group, narrowly missing Kakashi and Shizune who managed to duck, thanks to their heightened reflexes but hitting Liara and knocking her out. The Broker then produced a shield and a heavy rifle and began shooting at the remaining members.

Without speaking, Kakashi and Shizune began to attack with Shizune leading the charge with a side kick to the Broker that he brushed off as Kakashi jumped in the air, and with a few quick hands signs prepared his Jutsu.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," and launched a fireball at the Broker who used his shield to block the attack. With the Yahg's back turned to her, Shizune came from behind to use her own technique.

"Dokugiri!" as she produced a cloud of poison mist from her mouth and blew it towards the Shadow Broker, with no discernible effect as the massive creature swung it's arm that was holding the shield to drive her back. All the while, Shepard at a distance was firing her pistol at the Yahg and only seeing some reaction from it's personal shield to her gun fire.

Throwing a smoke bomb, Kakashi and Shizune both went to take cover behind one of the many pillars that was in the office area nearby Shepard's position.

"Do you know any way to hurt him?" Kakashi asked, hoping that Shepard knew something that he didn't.

"I have ammo that can cut down his shields but nothing that can really deal with his armor." Shepard answered as she loaded some warp ammo into her pistol.

"You do that and we can handle the rest," Kakashi replied as he turned to Shizune, made a few hand signs and the pair ran off to confront the Broker again. Shepard began to fire at the Broker while using the pillar as cover as Kakashi and Shizune kept running in front and around the beast to keep its attention away from Shepard. The plan worked as the shields were going down till Shepard saw the tell tale flash of them failing.

"Now!" shouted the commander and the Shinobi changed their movements and went back on the offensive as Shepard watched Shizune's hands start to glow and she began to swing them like they were blades, trying to make contact with the giant beast as Kakashi seemed to be using a chakra enhanced kunai to try and get through the Broker's armor.

The commander herself had used this time to switch her ammo back to normal and begin to try and chip away at the armor of the Shadow Broker.

For a time it seem to work until the Broker picked up on Shizune's movement s and caught the medic-nin with a backhand that sent her flying across the room and into a wall knocking her out.

Despite that, Shepard used the last of her shots to break down the armor before running up and trying to use her own fists to take down her foe. A couple of punches but it didn't work as the Yahg grabbed the commander by the throat and picked her up off the ground and held her in the air.

"Now I've got you. Now I'll put a stop to this and finally end your interference Shepard." he spoke before the pair heard what sounded like chirping birds behind them. Looking at the massive head of the being holding her, Shepard could see Kakashi standing with his right hand pointed to the ground and sparking with energy.

"Put. Her. Down." Was all he said with a serious look in his eyes.

Just as the Broker's attention was diverted, Shepard reached behind her back and pulled out the ceremonial kunai she was given after Naruto was named hokage and stabbed it into the arm of the Yahg. With a yell it let her go, and she fell to the ground, as it reached with it's other hand to pull the blade out. Using all her strength Shepard used both hands and smashed them into the Broker's knee joint and getting it to fall down to one knee.

She then rolled away as Kakashi ran up and with the sparking hand shouted

"Raikiri!"

Shepard turned away before looking back and seeing Kakashi remove his arm from what's left of the Shadow Broker's head as the remains of the monster fell to the ground with a loud thunk.

"Took you long enough!" the commander said with a smile.

"The hero waits till the last minute to save the day?" Kakashi replied with his eyes closed in that manner by which you know he's smiling.

Just shaking her head, as she's heard similar from Naruto in the past, they went to their downed comrades to check on them as the display to the side started lighting up as various agents of the former Broker started trying to contact him, as they were waiting for an update.

Recovered from being knocked out, Liara went to the display and made a choice that would change things forever.

* * *

><p>Things settled down after the fight on the ship. Liara, in her snap decision had decided to take on the role as the Shadow Broker. Her reasoning was that now Shepard would have access to the same information network. At the same time, they found out the commands that they can use to shut down the Nanites that would allow Naruto to recover.<p>

Arriving at Shin303, Shepard went with many members of her team to Konoha and after ensuring the command they got shut down the nanites, Shepard promptly proceeded to give both Tali and Sakura a long winded scolding and then once Naruto regained consciousness, giving him a bit of one as well adding in a 'That's two you owe me junior' before leaving him to rest and to enjoy some shore leave time in the village, with Naruto's blessing of course. Naruto of course figured it was because she wanted to spend some time with his old Genin-sensei. He was dim but not _that_ dim.

Now Naruto is sitting in his hospital bed, trying to get caught up on the comings and goings of the village while he was out of it when there was a knock on the door and Tali came in.

"You wanted to see me?" came the question from the Uzumaki's Quarian love.

Without a word he just lifted up a scroll and handed it to her to read. He sat silently in the bed as he was stand and looking over the document.

"What the hell are you thinking?" was Tali's response before adding, "I take it no one else knows about this?"

"Nope, just you." He stated before continuing, "My people can't hide any more and we need to be able to stand on our own feet and I think this is the best way to do it. There's too many threats out there and as Hokage I have to do my best to protect my people in the best way possible. This attack just proves the outside threat is bigger then I even imagined. "

Still looking at the scroll, Tali just couldn't wrap her head around how what she was reading could be done. The Quarian people didn't have the resources to pull this off alone.

"How do you expect to do this?" she asked.

"Shinobi idea, Quarian tech and know how along with some help from Legion who was, as he put it 'curious that Naruto-gethslayer would ask this platform for assistance'."

"What!" Tali practically choked out, "Legion? Are you crazy? You know there is no way I can let a Geth, especially one as advanced as him near the fleet!"

Waving his hand, Naruto dismissed Tali, "Don't worry about it. I'd send Anko to act as a bodyguard for him."

Shaking her head, Tali clearly wasn't happy with this, "I guess I can't talk you out of this?" and when she saw him shake his head she let out a sigh, "I'll have to clear this with the admiralty but since it's the 'Gethslayer' asking I'm sure there's some way to work this out."

"Do your best Tali-chan, that's all I'll ever ask," Naruto said as he looked right at the Quarian.

Turning away quickly, Tali mumbled a "I hate when you do that" before adding a "I'll go and start on this" and leaving the room.

Leaning back in his bed, Naruto was fully aware of the impending Reaper threat and despite the rumbling from his tenant he knew things had changed.

_Things have definitely changed for all of us…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Well, after what feels like years here we finally have this part of the "Naruto Effect trilogy". Now I know you're going to ask: why did arrival get posted before this? The simple answer: writer's block. I just couldn't write this but Arrival was so it got out first. There's also the fact that my beta dragged her feet in clearing this (as I gave it to her in November) but I won't pick on her too much over it.

The story itself didn't have any changes from its initial idea outside of rewriting the bit with lia. I originally planned a reference with Sakura causing the poor Quarian writer to run for the hills but opted to remove it because it just seems to be picking on the character. Funny but a mean funny.

Anyway, with this now being done we can all get ready for the eventual Naruto Effect 2 as I've laid some groundwork for me to help set it up.

Translations:

Ja ne - japanese for "good bye" or "see ya"

Raikiri - "Lightning Cutter" or "Lightning Blade". A more powerful and focused version of the "Chidori" that requires more control and power to use. Given such name as legend has told that Kakashi once cut a bolt of Lightning in half with it.

Thanks for reading and see you next time.


End file.
